Not Giving Up
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: Through all the panic rampaging through the streets that night in the Glades, Thea Queen couldn't help being worried. She didn't care. She had to go back for Roy. Oneshot of "Sacrifice", the conclusion of the season finale that would not leave me alone.


_Through all the panic rampaging through the streets that night in the Glades, Thea Queen couldn't help being worried. She didn't care. She had to go back for Roy. Oneshot of "Sacrifice", the conclusion of the season finale that would not leave me alone. _

_I was a little disappointed when they didn't show what happened to Thea and Roy. Here was my version of it… I really need to stop writing late at night. Don't worry about the few mistakes that are sure to be in there somewhere. _

_Disclaimer: I've already stated that I have no ownership to anything from the DC universe. That includes Arrow._

* * *

Thea gripped the steering wheel tightly as the entire world seemed to shake around her. She shrieked and slammed hard on the break petal as a huge chunk of building toppled over a few feet in front of her, most of it missing the hood of the SUV. Thea leaned forward to cover her head with her hands. She winced and ignored the pain she inflicted upon herself as her fingers that were buried in her tangled hair pulled out of the fear around her. The ground seemed to build up momentum for a brief moment. The whole car jerked harder, causing her to slam her forehead into the steering wheel. She took her hands out of her hair and sat back up. She cried in pain as she barely touched the throbbing spot on her forehead. That was sure to leave a nasty bruise.

Finally, everything stopped moving. Thea brushed the nest of curly brown hair out of her face before putting her hands again tightly on the steering wheel as she examined the scene around her. The Glades lay in ruins. A few loose building pieces fell and crumbled onto the road as smoke rose from those already collapsed. Small scattered fires formed. People struggled to rush out of the disaster zone, some now with limps and clearly visible bruises and scratches.

Thea exhaled a few deep breaths. "You can do this Thea," She told herself. Looking at the road in front of her, her shoulders slumped. The whole road was blocked. There was no way to go through by vehicle. So she instead tried backing up. She only reversed a few feet before hitting a huge chunk of concrete. A back tire popped. In frustration, Thea slammed her fists on the dashboard. She swore through her clenched teeth.

"Great! Just great! I can't even get out of here. Roy wanted—" She stopped as she spoke her boyfriend's name. Worry took over. Thea jerked her head around to the distance she left him behind her. Nothing was really left standing. She opened the car door. "I don't care Roy. I'm not leaving without you."

Determination driving her aching legs forward, the young woman weaved through the crowds and blocks of littered debris.

"Roy!" She scanned through the people rustling past her without looking back. "Roy!" She continued crying out his name, each time with more desperation as she continued her trek back. She spotted the bus where she left him to help those who were trapped inside. The bus stood tattered, but completely empty.

"Roy! Where are you?!" She held her hand nervously to her mouth, straining to hold back the flood of tears determined to break. The area was practically empty of moving bodies. Thea widely frowned as she began to resort to checking the still for any recognition, praying hard that she wouldn't find him in that state.

"Thea," Came a weak cry. Thea jerked around to the faint sound of her name.

"Roy?!"

A short moment later, an answer came, "Over here,"

Following the direction the voice came from, she at last spotted him. Thea stumbled over, barely scrapping her palms, before picking herself up and rushing over to her boyfriend. She caressed his face as she gave a small smile. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," He annoyingly grunted, "Besides the fact that I can't get up." Roy was pinned down by his left leg from a huge block of what used to be a portion of the wall of a convenience store. He struggled to sit up again with no avail. Roy looked back up at Thea. "You were supposed to be out of here."

"I couldn't leave you behind even after you insisted on playing vigilante."

He lightly chuckled, part of it out of pain. "I couldn't leave those other people that were trapped in the building. At least they all got out."

"We need to get you out of here," She added, looking over him with concern. She stood up and bent over to pick up an end of the hunk of wall. He joined in to push it up on his end before he screeched in major pain. Thea immediately let go and rushed to his side.

"What's wrong?!"

Roy grimaced. "It's not working. You can't lift it yourself."

Thea couldn't help biting her lip and frowning as she knew he was right. She stood up and looked around. "Somebody! Please help!" She called out as loud as she could. "He's trapped and can't get out!" Her desperate cries echoed in the empty streets. "Anyone! Please!"

Roy reached out and touched her arm. "Thea," She ignored him and continued calling out to nothing. "It's no use." He replied sadly.

Her lips formed a thin line as she narrowed her eyes. "No, Roy!" She at last said. "I'm not leaving you like this!" She tried pulling up the heavy concrete again. Roy gritted his teeth and yelped.

"Thea, Thea, st-stop." He struggled to get the words out and she unwillingly obeyed. Once the pain numbed again, Roy opened his eyes to look up at her tenderly as hers was downcast.

"There has to be a way to help you," She whispered. Thea nearly jumped when she heard a low voice from the side.

"There is," The Hood stood a short distance away from the two, his stature completely stiff as his hood was firmly pulled over his face. "You were putting too much pressure on his leg, not lifting it off. It could cause more damage if you're not careful." He briefly explained. Thea froze in her place as The Hood walked over toward them, taking a place on the thicker end of the wall. "Get ready to lift." The vigilante instructed. Thea broke away from her perplexed state and did as she was told.

"Now!" With grunts from all three, the obscuring piece of concrete was lifted up. "Get him," The Hood said quickly as he firmly held up the wall. Once Roy was safely out, the Hood let go. Letting out a few deep breaths, the Hood turned back to the pair who hugged each other frantically.

Thea backed away from Roy, still holding hands tightly. "Thank you so much," She replied, giving a small smile of gratitude. Roy did the same.

"Thea Queen. You are not one who should be on this side of town." She straightened up at her full name uttered from the stranger.

"How-how do you know who I am?"

"Doesn't matter. Take him and get out of here. It's not safe."

Thea helped Roy as he hobbled to stand up. He threw his arm over her shoulders for support. "We can help you," Roy replied, a sparkle in his eyes.

The Hood firmly shook his head. "You are in no condition to Red." The dark vigilante lifted his finger and pointed warningly, "And I don't ever want to see you out on the streets again after me. I am too dangerous to be around." With that response, the Hood walked away and disappeared into the night.

The pair took their time through the streets of rubble to the sounds of approaching sirens Thea watching Roy take careful steps and not put pressure on his injured leg.

"You know," Roy mused aloud as they stepped over another chunk in the road, "I kind of like the nickname Red. Make it something like Red Arrow, for example, to give it a nice ring."

Thea stopped walking to glare at him. "I would punch you right now if you weren't hurt already."

Roy chuckled lightly. "Thanks for the consideration."

They soon began walking again, or rather limping in Roy's case. They both were silent as they were lost in their thoughts of the experiences of the night. When their thoughts turned to the Hood, Thea was taken back on the vigilante's willingness to help. She thought he was just a killer and did what he pleased, completely ignoring the law. Tonight may have changed her view slightly on the vigilante. Maybe The Hood was a hero. He did save her boyfriend twice of which she would be ever grateful.

Roy on the other hand, was more determined to find the vigilante. Tonight proved that he needed to help him, at least somehow. Recalling The Hood's words to stay away from him and that he was dangerous, Roy narrowed his eyes ahead as he concentrated. The Hood's warning seemed vaguely familiar as he had heard it recently before somewhere…

* * *

_Hope you liked the little name reference at the end. I couldn't very well give him Speedy as it already was Thea's nickname. By the way, the Hood had is voice box thing so Thea couldn't recognize him. _

_I can write oneshots. I cannot do any more chapter stories. I have too many that I'm trying to keep track of. This is more of an open your mind to the possibilities type of deal. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review! :) _


End file.
